Past's ghost
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Weird dreams have been keeping Enland from getting a proper night's sleep, and memories of his time at sea overflow him. Pirate!UK x UK oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Past's ghost

**A story requested by **_**Shadow fairy princess**_**! Hope you like it! ^^**

England sighed sleepily as America got into an argument with Germany about global warming. This was too bothersome; couldn't they just all get along? No, scratch that; there was no way in hell that England and France would ever get along.

England sighed again, and rested his chin on his hand.

"Aren't you sighing a little too much?" said China, who was currently drinking hot Jasmine tea. England shrugged. "Something bothering you?"

"No, not really. I just haven't slept well for the last few days, and I just hate it how this meeting is dragging on." That was half the truth. It's true that England hadn't been sleeping well lately, but there was something bothering him. A lot, in fact.

Every night, he had the same dream. The dream of when he sailed the seas as a pirate. It's not that he didn't like them, but he would wake up every morning to find newly made scars on his chest. And not just any old type of scar, but chain marks. England had never had this happen to him before, so he didn't know what to do.

He had thought of asking China, since he was over 4000 years old or something, or maybe Lithuania, since he had had a hard time in the past too, but had thought it was too embarrassing to talk about it, and decided to just leave it at that.

Finally the meeting ended, and England got up to leave like everybody else when France cornered him. "What do you want, frog?" England shot at him, but quickly shrank back at the look the taller man was giving him.

"Angleterre, what are _those_?" he asked seriously, pointing to a spot on England's neck. England flushed angrily, and realised that a chain mark must've shown.

"What do you mean?" England asked back viciously. France pulled England's short collar, and revealed more of the chain mark. He dragged a finger on it, and England flinched. He slapped France's hand off of his shirt, and pulled himself together.

"What are those?" France repeated again, glaring angrily at England.

"How should I know? And why do you care anyway?" England asked back, glaring just as angrily as France, if not, even more. England took his briefcase and marched stoically out of the room, leaving a very worried France.

"Those…aren't normal marks…" France murmured to himself.

_The wind, the smell of salt, the seagulls, freedom. It felt nice, so nice…The creaking of the ship was somewhat relaxing, and the smell of the ocean soothed him. He loved this feeling._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere changed dramatically. Fire, screams, yells, smashing of swords, the smell of burning. Two figures stood in front of him. France and Spain._

"_Revenge is sweet, don't you think?" Spain's mocking voice resounded in his ears. He felt himself grinning, and laughed madly. An explosion was heard. "Argh! That's it! You're not doing any more trouble!" _

_Chains were wrapping tightly round him, too tightly, digging into his skin. There was yelling. His people, they were burning._

"_Come on, Angleterre." France said darkly, pulling him off the ship into his own, along with Spain. There were many of England's people there, all tied and bruised. "See how your people drown. If you do bad…" the first man was thrown overboard. "…bad will happen to you."_

_England watched as he saw his men thrown off the ship, one by one, screaming and choking in the waters. It was painful…too painful…make it stop…_

"STOP IT!" England cried out as he sat up in his bed. He gasped for air, and realised he was drenched in his own sweat and tears. Not again…he hated that specific dream…he got up silently, and made his way to the bathroom. There, he stripped from his clothing, and turned the shower on hot, and stepped into it, letting the hot splashed unto his skin. He winced and felt his neck. New marks…they hurt…

England sighed irritably, and leaned on the shower wall. This was ridiculous…if this went on, he'd have to ask China or Lithuania about this in the end…but he really didn't want to…

"Ah…this is so annoying." He groaned.

"**What's annoying?**" England jolted looking round the bathroom. Did he…? No, he was imagining, the aftermath of the nightmare, yeah, that was it; he hoped. The voice chuckled again, scaring England out of his skin.

"Who are you?" he asked weakly, absolutely petrified. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was hearing voices when he couldn't see the source of it. He stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his hips, looking around. "Where are you?"

"**Hm…Don't you recognise yourself?**" England realised he was staring at the mirror in front of him. He stared at it in fear and shock. In the mirror, instead of his own half naked reflection was…himself. But not his present self; this England was wearing a long red and gold cloak, an eye patch covering his right eye, knee high heeled boots with loose pants, accessorised with a long cloth, which nested to guns. He was also wearing black gloves, and a large red pirate hat with feather flowing from it, and he had a golden loop earring in his left ear. "**Hello, **_**me**_**.**"

"Wha-…?" when England thought this couldn't become anymore weird, the pirate England stepped out from inside the mirror. England took a step back, but the ground was slippery from his recent shower, and his slipped, landing on his rear end. "What is this? Why….why are…why am I…argh! Explain what is going!"

The pirate England only grinned and laughed madly, his hysterical voice rebounding on the bathroom walls. "My, aren't I a bit pathetic these days? Don't you think so, _England_?"

England flushed angrily. "What are you? How come…you're here?"

"Heh…" The pirate England lowered himself, one knee on the floor, in front of England. "I'm _you_. You're past that lingers. And how come I'm here? Oh, well, let's say that you finally realised that the past can never be fully forgotten, my dear self." He said in a mocking voice, his face evenly in front of England, maybe a little too close for comfort. "_England? _What a laugh. I'm more of an England than you will ever be again, Arthur."

England growled, and frowned deeply. But he flinched away when a gloved hand cupped his chin, leaving featherlike touched on his jaw. "W-What are you doing?"

"Well, I was thinking that I should completely haunt you. Overtake you, and become a part of you all over again. It'd show those two bastards, wouldn't it?" The pirate England sneered. "What do you say, _Arthur_?" The pirate leaned closer; his eyes glazed over with something more than just lust. Greed. Greed for power. England knew that look. He tried to move backwards, but was only forced to the floor and his hips were straddled.

"Nggh!" he moaned a little when the pirate pressed his hips against his own.

"You enjoy this, don't you~?" The past England sneered. "Same masochist as always I take it?" He lowered himself, his breath tickling England's throat lightly as he licked from the collar bone to the present England's neck. There, he bit, hard, receiving an ear piercing scream.

This felt weird…too weird…ah! No…He didn't want this…England thought as the world before him went hazy, and he felt light headed in a way his couldn't explain, feeling hot everywhere, but especially in his lower regions. What had this…blasted ghost done?

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown unto his bed, only covered in his towel, and his past self having discarded his cloak, hat and gloves, being left in a soft white, flowing shirt, his pants and his knee high boots.

England felt hot…so hot…he craved for something…something he didn't know…something _new_.

"Seems it's taken effect." The pirate laughed. "Oh, don't glare at me so pathetically, you won't resist this in a minute." He trail a single finger down England's chest, ever so lightly, but England gasped and arched his back, wanting more of this touch.

This was what he was craving for…being touched…he longed for it. The pirate England grinned, and laid his hand on England's abdomen, gaining a low groan. More…

England felt a hand discard his towel, a wrap around his stiff manhood.

More…

The hand squeezed him tightly as it stroke him gently, but yet roughly, which made England arch his back.

Yes…more…

Fingers entered him. England's eyes flew open. He hadn't even realised he had closed them, and came face to face with a madly grinning face. He wanted to fight back, to push him away…he was afraid…no…more…stop….

No, more…More…I want more…

"Ah! Gah! No nggh…" England writhed under his past self, the fingers scissoring and curling inside him, going deeper. The feeling…it was strange…yet…so…satisfying…

More…so…much more…

"My, my…I haven't done that much and you're already giving in? Aren't you a slut~? What are you, _Arthur_?" The pirate said sadistically, his one visible eye glowing a bright forest green. This scared England yet turned him on…so much…

"N-No…I-I'm…! GAH! STOP IT!" tears filled his eyes, as his pirate self added a third finger, and fingered him deeply, scraping his prostate. England arched his back, not even trying to hold back the moans and gasps tearing from his throat.

This felt so good…but it was…so wrong…

As England looked into the pirate's eye, his identical green eyes swimming with tears, he reached up, and took the eye patch off. The other man didn't stop him. A single scar ran vertically over his eye, an empty green iris looking back at England's. He wrapped his arms around the pirate England and pulled him down.

This shocked the pirate, and he didn't respond when England kissed him deeply. No…this…felt _right_. So right, and so impossibly good…he didn't want this to end. Finally, the past England kissed him back, thrusting his tongue into the awaiting mouth.

They pulled away, in need for air, and the past England looked down at his future self. "What are you playing at?"

England said nothing, but touch his past self's scar. This was enough to explain everything. The pirate grinded is teeth. He grabbed England's hand, and pinned both wrists either side of the man's head, glaring down at him. The pirate's eyes widened at the emotion inside the eyes of the man beneath him. Pity…and sympathy…

"Don't…." he couldn't form words. The past UK could find what to say. Instead, he removed his fingers from inside, and positioned himself in front of England's stretched entrance. The latter's eyes widened, and he looked terrified.

"W-Wait!" he stuttered. But it was too late. The pirate thrusted deep into England. The latter's inside felt on fire, and he squirmed uncomfortably. "Ah-ah…nggh-Guh…mmm…" each time he moved, he felt the heat rise on his cock, his shaft pulsing in the need to release. The pirate gave a nasty small grin, and squeezed the cock painfully tight.

"You'll be careful next time, on how you look at me…" He whispered darkly. England shuddered, tears running down his cheeks. The past England rolled his hips, and licked his lips when he heard the loud moan that tore from the man underneath him. "You like this, don't you? Tell me: what do you want?"

"Ha…ha…more…I want-AH!" The pirate had thrusted deep into him again. "Gnn…ah…I…I…want you…more…harder…"

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that, mind to rephrase?" the other England teased, bucking again.

"Guh! MORE! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please…"

The past England didn't need to be told twice. He thrusted repeatedly into England, trying out different angles to that one bundle of nerves-

"AH! THERE!"

-Found it~ the pirate grinned widely, while England screamed his throat sore.

"Ah! Ah! Gnn! Faster!" The repeated moans and screams of pleasure satisfied the man on top, who thrusted without stopping. "I-I can't…hold it any…longer!"

"Cum." That one word gave England shudders, and the coil inside his abdomen sprang. He let out great shudders, cumming all over his chest. The pirate kept on thrusting, and finally came inside the present UK, the latter moaning loudly at the warm feeling of the think liquid coating his insides.

_The wind, the smell of salt, the seagulls, freedom. It felt nice, so nice…so…very…very…nice…_

When England awoke, it wasn't without a pang of pain up his spine. Remembering what had happened the night before, he looked beside him. The bed was empty, except for the eye patch, and the cloak, laying over himself. Where had he gone? ….England looked down at the eye patch…he…really hoped that…his pirate self could finally fine peace in himself. He took the eye patch, and looked down at the cloak. He lifted it to his nose, and smelt in the scent. It smelt of the ocean…

**I hope this was what you were expecting ^^" (Sorry it took so long!)**


	2. Epilogue

Past's ghost

Epilogue

England felt better, much better actually. He slept more, and felt freer in himself. France noticed this in the next meeting, and stopped England afterwards.

"How're you doing?" he asked worriedly, but England merely smiled at him, which was new.

"I'm perfectly well, thanks!" England answered cheerfully. France looked surprised, but smiled, and let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, I was worried you know…I just wanted to tell you; those chain marks-" France said, and England looked at him with surprise. "-I also had them once. So did Spain actually…We believe that it's our past selves which complain that they're forgotten or neglected." He explained, getting a very curious look from England.

"Really…?" he said, and then smiled. "Well, that makes sense." France looked surprised. "I mean, it's true. I had been neglecting him, and I had pushed those memories to the back of my mind. I wanted to forget, and pretend I had never done these things…So it makes sense."

France smiled tenderly. "Ah, looks like my young master has finally grown a bit. Finally some improvement; but your shortness will never improve." He said, patting England's head. The younger country pouted cutely and swiped France's hand away.

"Pfff, at least I'm not a perverted frog face." He retorted, and for once, France laughed.

England smiled as he went home. "Aren't ya a little _too _happy?" a ghostly form appeared next to him. England laughed.

"Not really." He chimed to his ghost, who huffed and walked beside him, visible to only his future self. England thought about something. "Actually, I just wanted to know. When you bit me, and by the way that hurt, how come I started getting all…you know…like that?"

The pirate England laughed. "Ya really are naïve! When the past of a country bites them, they will get sexually needy. Basically, it's your mind saying you need sexual attention." He explained, but England only looked offended and confused. The pirate sighed. "OK, OK…I'm part of your past, but I'm also part of your mind, OK so far? Good. When I bit you, I was giving signals to that part of your mind, ushering it into making you want sex. A bit like when it happens with masturbation or when you watch something particular…turning on as you would put, but stronger."

England kind of understood but was still confused. "Eh, alright then…a bit confusing, but it'll have to do…"

The pirate England laughed, and when England reached his home and had closed the door behind him, he kissed his future self on the lips gently. He pulled back, and smiled. "Don't neglect me, 'kay? I mean, being left alone really isn't nice." He said, vanishing.

England smiled, and chuckled.

**This was just a quick epilogue to explain a couple of things. I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY. This was supposed to be a one-shot only. Thank you **


End file.
